


Steel Ball Run

by TheGreatLyagushka



Category: Steel Ball Run, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Attempted novelization, Diego bein Diego, Gyro and Johnny relationship study, Horses! Steel balls! Excitement!, If you think I'm not gonna ORA ORA at least once, It's good tho!, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 7: Steel Ball Run, Not really a fan fiction I guess. Its not. Just the manga in written form, Other, There's not really any added stuff, johnny centric, just manga events written, the whole gang is here!, you're wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatLyagushka/pseuds/TheGreatLyagushka
Summary: An attempt at a novelization of Steel Ball Run. No added romance or any non cannon events. It's not really fanfiction, but....you know, I wanted to post it for feedback.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tgl guys. So, all events are as they happened in the manga, aside from a few tiny changes made to make the written story flow more smoothly. 
> 
> Very Johnny centric.
> 
> I wanted to let you all know that Johnny is my second favorite Jojo, so even if he is a massive shit in this, he's still great. 
> 
> I would love feedback, so if you've got suggestions or criticism, hit me up at thegreatlyagush@gmail.com! 
> 
> This is one hundred and ten percent NOT A FANFICTION. It may get taken down for that....I dunno. I just wanted to post it on here. Part one of ?????   
> Covers chapters two and three.

Two years. It had been two years since he had lost his ability to walk. To ride. To live. He could never figure out the term to use: was it fate or just cruel coincidence that had cost him everything? Perhaps karma would be the proper term to use. Maybe cosmic irony or some angry god striking him down. Whatever he called it, it didn't matter anymore. Two years. Stuck in a wheelchair, alone, defeated. He couldn't even gather the energy it would've taken to kill himself, though, whenever the dark fog in his mind cleared a little, he silently thanked whichever dark fate had chosen to pursue him. Death was different than not being able to ride a horse. Death was cold and death was entirely permanent. He could perhaps find a wife. He could, maybe someday, through miracles of science, walk again. But he couldn't come back from the dead. No serum or surgery could do that. Two years stuck in a wheelchair. He sighed and glanced up at the poster before him. 

"STEEL BALL RUN!" 

What in the world was he thinking, being here. He didn't know if he actually liked tormenting himself or if it just came naturally. One of his hands rested on the arm of his chair, the other nervously running it's fingers along the beat up rubber of the wheel. In his head, small flickers of his old life flashed.

"JOHNNY JOESTAR TAKES THE VICTORY! HE'S WON IT!" 

"Wow JoJo. It is so sexy the way you control that horse."

"NEVER WALK AGAIN" 

He scowled, backing himself up and turning his chair. This was dumb, he was dumb, but damn it he wanted to at least SEE the stupid race. "Can't though. Bastards are blocking the view." He shot a glare at the crowd in front of him. Fucking idiots. He'd bet his left leg (not that it had any sort of use at all now) that any one of them could hardly tell the head of a horse from it's ass. Johnny heard shouts from ahead and glanced up, but his view was blocked completely by the forming crowd in front of him. "Damnit move! I can't see!" He dropped his shoulder and shoved on through, pushing until he was at the front. A duel. That's all it was. He narrowed his eyes slightly. That tall one in the stupid hat, he wasn't armed, and if he was, then they had started to make invisible weapons without him hearing about it. "Pick it up." Hat's voice was thickly accented. Spanish maybe? Johnny could never really tell with those Europeans. "But, I'm warning you now, if you pick it up, it's a sign that you're really going to be a bother to me." The other man (were stupid hats just the fashion here?) laughed nervously, dropped the gun and began to babble about being a pickpocket, oh and good luck with the race. Hat reached into a holster at his side and slowly produced a metal ball, roughly the size of Johnny's palm. It gleamed dully in the bright light of the sun; old probably, but well taken care of. The pickpocket's hand twitched on his gun and suddenly the ball was flying through the air, spinning impossibly fast. It jammed itself into the thief's shoulder, paused for a split second and began to spin again, his skin creating a spiral around it.   
"The sheriff is here! Make way, the sheriff is here!" Johnny barely registered the shout. The man's body was....well, it was literally spinning around the ball. It contorted, his arm bending at a sharp angle, and then the ball MOVED and it was at his temple, drilling itself in. The man choked out a noise, blood gushing from his head then collapsed, most likely dead.   
The sheriff cleared his throat and bent down to look, wrinkling his nose almost delicately. "It's fine. Just a duel, no laws broken. He threw the ball and it bounced off." He shrugged and turned to order whichever poor lowly deputy had been stuck with him to move the body.   
"Bullshit it bounced off. How did you do it? Why did it spin like that?! Hey! Answer me!" Johnny furiously rolled himself behind the man, who didn't even turn to look at him. "Hey! I asked how you did that!"  
"Don't touch it. It's still spinning." Hat warned sternly, but he made no move to brush Johnny off. He swiped at the holster at Hat's waist, his fingers barely brushing the ball inside. 

He could feel them. His legs. They were there, real, for just a second and then the empty numbness returned, slamming him back into his chair. "M....my legs. I felt them...how...." He stared in awe at the man, his big blue eyes widening almost comically. "I could feel my legs, just for a second! How does it work? Teach me!" He fought the rising dread. No, he had definitely felt his legs under him. They had supported his weight for a second for God's sake! Hat grunted and turned to mount a handsome Chestnut horse, swinging his leg over and taking off at a slow trot. "WAIT!" Johnny's arms frantically moved him forward, sweat making his palms slick. "Teach me how it works!" He was wailing like a girl now, good lord. He had to know though. It didn't matter what he had to do to learn, now that he had felt his legs support him, he was going to learn damn it. Hat slowed his horse and shook his head. "I don't know what your situation is, but that was just a coincidence. Body reflex. Nothing else."   
"Body reflex my ass! I stood! Let me see it, just one more time! I can pay you!"   
Hat grumbled and turned his horse. "I'm done talking. Chao."   
Johnny let out a breathy cry and hurried after him, one hand grabbing onto the metal ball."WAAAIT!" he howled, but Hat's hand covered his and he felt his skin pulling, then, somehow, he was hanging from a low rafter on the overhang of some ma and Pa store. "You can't even get on a horse. The spin is my weapon and it won't help people like you. I'll say this though, your upper body still works well, for what it's worth. Can't entirely tear you down I suppose." Hat shrugged and turned away, coaxing his horse into a gallop.   
"Get back h-here! Damn you get back here!" Johnny screamed and watched the man ride off and out of sight. "DAMN IT!" he reached up, fighting with his hand; it wouldn't let go of the damn rafter! Finally, he managed to pry his hand lose and fell to the ground hard enough to send his knees into his chest. "Ughhhhh." He dragged himself towards his chair and righted his body. "I-I'll get on a horse. I'll enter this race." He spat on the ground and rubbed his aching ribs. "I'm gonna learn the secret of the spin, he won't stop me. He's going to show me."


	2. Slow Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny finally gets on his horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE GIRL HORSES! 
> 
> As always, if a fact is wrong, please let me know! Thegreatlyagushk@gmail.com 
> 
> I'm nervous about having to start the actual race honestly. "And then all the horses are running! And they're still running! And.. they keep running! Oh look, that one is going fast!" There's a reason I never went into sports commentary and that my friends is it.

"Looks like there's more than thirty five hundred." 

"Thirty five hundred what?" 

Gyro lifted his head slightly. That many? He shrugged and went back to sorting his pack: gloves, he'd need them. Knife, definitely. Comics, for sure. He picked up a roll of toilet paper and his tooth brush, eying them thoughtfully. Nature had its own versions. He didn't need them. He tossed them aside and continued. No, he wouldn't need scissors, he had a knife. That teddy bear though, he was taking. He grinned and carefully set it in the bag, going back to eavesdropping on the conversation. "By the time they hit the Rockies, I bet they'll be less than 1/10th left. Maybe two, three hundred. Should we help that guy? He's been at it for two days now." Gyro peeked out from his tent, which he had set up near one of the tracks. Strategical reasons, he said. Really, the sound of hooves comforted him.  
He felt the contemptuous snort leave him before he could stop it. That dumb kid, the one in the wheelchair who had grabbed at his weapon, was being dragged on the ground by a wild horse. How the kid had even managed to reign that girl was beyond him, but there he was. He got up, meandering towards the track.  
"What do you think? We should help him, right? He's gonna get himself killed!" The other man scoffed 

"He's just loser pro who's dreaming of his former glory." 

"We should help him! What do you think?" 

Gyro raised a brow and twitched the corner of his mouth in response. "My opinion on the matter? I don't know. I saw him, so I came to watch. He'll never get on that horse though, not like that." 

"Well, no. That's why we should-" 

"If the kid wants to get trampled by a horse, let 'im. I'm certainly not going in there." 

"Well, the horse certainly isn't gonna hurt his legs, that's for sure...but still... What about it? Think he'll get on? Even if he did, there's no way he's getting that girl to go east." 

Gyro tipped his head thoughtfully. "I'll say this though. If he did, the kid would go beyond human."  
He glanced back up in time to see the kid getting ferociously stomped by the horse. Still he held on. Gyro cocked his brow; kid had guts, he had to give him that. His pants were all but shredded, some of the stars still barely recognizable, if you squinted hard enough. His arms were a bloody mess, covered in deep, long cuts and his shirt was just barely hanging on. Blood dropped down his young looking face, but still, his bright blue eyes were narrowed in determination. "I'M. GOING. TO. ENTER. THIS. RACE." he screamed as the horse went into another frenzy of sharp kicks. "NO ONE WILL STOP ME. NOT YOU. NOT THAT STUPID HAT JERK. NOT. ANY. ONE." 

"Seriously! Let's help him! He'll get hurt!" One of the men whined

"He's already hurt. Look at his feet." 

Gyro frowned and looked down his lanky legs to his ankles, which had what appeared to be half the fence driven through them. Shit. Good thing he couldn't feel anything. 

The kid pulled the reign hard and, by some miracle, the horse stopped, shuddered slightly and stared at him. "Stop. That's enough. You've had your fun now let me on your back." 

"The horse fuckin' stopped! Did you see that?!"

Gyro had. Kid was good with horses. Though, he must've been, if he really had been a pro. He wandered vaguely if this guy had lost his legs while riding, but he didn't think so. That would be something he'd of heard of. Hell, the marketing team probably would've stained their pants in their excitement to sell his sob story.  
"G-good girl." The kid huffed, pulling himself up. "Good girl. Atta girl. That's it." The horse shuffled slightly but didn't take off, and then lowered her head, butting against the kid and knocking him over the back of her neck. He rolled down onto the saddle. "steady now. Steady." One hand brushed her neck, gentle and affectionate and the horse actually leaned into it, closing her eyes slowly. Gyro didn't know what the hell had just happened, but by god, the kid got his lame ass on the horse.


End file.
